Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice
Beck and Jade's Relationship Advice are video segments on TheSlap about relationship advice by Beck and Jade; however, they never do get the chance to actually give relationship advice as shown in the videos so far. Usually, when they start their videos they introduce themselves, but then they start to argue, often due to Jade's temper. They eventually solve their problems, but something always stops them from actually answering any relationship questions that TheSlap members sent in. Video #1 Plot *Jade gets annoyed because Beck turned on the camera on while she was still getting something out of her teeth, and even though he offers to restart the video, she says no. *Beck introduces them and says they've been dating for two years, but Jade cuts him off, saying that it's actually been longer than that. *Beck starts to read a question and Jade argues with him, telling him not to read that one. He tells her if she doesn't calm down, he won't talk to her for a whole day, and she quickly obeys (this proves that Jade only listens to Beck). *Jade eagerly asks if she can read the 1st question, and Beck lets her. Someone asks how to tell their girlfriend she smells weird without making her upset. However, before they can answer, the battery on the laptop dies and the video has to end. Quotes Jade: ''(Referring to the camera) ''Don't turn on that. I got something in my teeth. '''Beck: '''I already turned it on. '''Jade: '''You turned it on while i'm getting something out of my teeth? '''Beck: '''I didn't know that you were- '''Jade: '''Just alright, let's just go. Just do it. '''Beck: '''You wanna start over? Cause i can just press the button- '''Jade: '''No. Let's just go. '''Beck: '''I'm Beck. '''Jade: '''I'm Jade. I'm his girlfriend. '''Beck: '''We've been dating for two years- '''Jade: '''Longer. '''Beck: '''Huh? '''Jade: '''It's been longer than 2 years but it doesn't matter just keep going. '''Beck: '''I thought we officially started dating on- '''Jade: '''It doesn't matter! Video #2 Plot *At the start of the video, Jade gets "offended on so many levels" because Beck calls her "the little woman," and says that she can cook, even though he says he was just joking around. *Beck tells her they're just going to have a nice time together, but Jade tries to pick a fight with him. She tells the viewers that on her last birthday, he didn't call her until 2 in the afternoon. *Before they can fight about it, Sinjin comes in, asks if Jade and Beck are making a video, and then quickly leaves when Jade irritably glares at him. *Jade is about to read the first question, but Beck says no, instead he's going to give her noogies. *Jade threatens to "call the police" if he gives her noogies, but he ignores her protests and does it anyways. The video ends with him giving her noogies, both of them rolling on the floor laughing. Quotes '''Jade: '''Hey, it's me and Beck. '''Beck: '''What you doin'? '''Jade: '''I just made popcorn. '''Beck: '''Yup. The little woman sure can't cook. '''Jade: '''Okay, that's offensive on like every level. '''Beck: '''It was a joke. '''Jade: '''Was it? '''Beck: '''I'm Beck. '''Jade: '''I'm his girlfriend which makes him ridiculously lucky. '''Beck: '''So lucky. '''Jade: '''Oh you're not lucky to have me as your girlfriend? '''Beck: '''I just said so lucky. '''Jade: '''You said it sarcasticly. '''Beck: '''You say everything sarcasticly. '''Jade: '''Ohhh... Right. (Says sarcasticly) ''(Looks at Beck with a mad face) '' Gallery A2.jpg A1.jpg jadeandbeck.png Making a Video.png.jpg argue.jpg battery.jpg stubborn.jpg sarcastic.jpg iwillcall the polic.jpg nugies!.jpg tumblr_m1i6g5zKFM1r5sxf8o4_500.gif|gif B&JRA120.png B&JRA119.png B&JRA118.png B&JRA117.png B&JRA116.png B&JRA115.png B&JRA114.png B&JRA113.png B&JRA112.png B&JRA111.png B&JRA110.png B&JRA109.png B&JRA108.png B&JRA107.png B&JRA106.png B&JRA105.png B&JRA104.png B&JRA103.png B&JRA102.png B&JRA101.png B&JRA134.png B&JRA133.png B&JRA132.png B&JRA131.png B&JRA130.png B&JRA129.png B&JRA128.png B&JRA127.png B&JRA126.png B&JRA125.png B&JRA124.png B&JRA123.png B&JRA122.png B&JRA121.png B&JRA220.png B&JRA219.png B&JRA218.png B&JRA217.png B&JRA216.png B&JRA215.png B&JRA214.png B&JRA213.png B&JRA212.png B&JRA211.png B&JRA210.png B&JRA209.png B&JRA208.png B&JRA206.png B&JRA207.png B&JRA205.png B&JRA204.png B&JRA203.png B&JRA202.png B&JRA201.png B&JRA2-02.png B&JRA2-01.png B&JRA234.png B&JRA233.png B&JRA232.png B&JRA231.png B&JRA230.png B&JRA229.png B&JRA228.png B&JRA227.png B&JRA226.png B&JRA225.png B&JRA224.png B&JRA223.png B&JRA222.png B&JRA221.png BadeSmile2.png BadeSmile1.png BadeSmile.png B&JRA247.png B&JRA246.png B&JRA244.png B&JRA243.png B&JRA242.png B&JRA241.png B&JRA239.png B&JRA238.png B&JRA237.png B&JRA236.png B&JRA235.png B&JRA234.png B&JRA233.png B&JRA232.png B&JRA231.png B&JRA230.png B&JRA229.png B&JRA228.png B&JRA227.png Category:TheSlap.com Segments Category:TheSlap.com Category:Websites